Good Things Come Of Bad Dreams
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Challenge response. Maerad has a bad dream and is... comforted by Cadvan! IMPLIED lemon! Rated M to be safe.


**Good Things Come Of Bad Dreams**

* * *

**Disclaimer/BTW:**

**JRK: Hola people! How's it going? Did anyone from my Geography class get who the unnamed celeb was in "It's Raining Random Objects!"? I hope you did!**

**Steph: What the hell did that have to do with Earthquakes anyway?**

**JRK: giggles Absolutely nothing! But wasn't it funny?**

**Steph: sigh She doesn't own anything!**

**JRK: Anyways this is for another challenge! Same website Where The Fire Lily Grows, the challenge was made by hyper kid:**

Summary: Maerad gets bad dreams in a random place Cadvan wakes her up and asks what's wrong.

-Maerad starts crying and then throws her arms around him

-Maerad wakes up and answers "I...I don't remember

-they just stare face to face and all of a sudden they start kissing

**JRK: So that sounds pretty interesting I wonder how it'll turn up…**

**Steph: YOU'RE THE AUTHOR AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO KNOW?!!!!**

**JRK: I just make it up as I go along!**

* * *

**WARNING: Contains scenes of death and gore, and implied sexual content, rated M to be safe.**

* * *

**Good Things Come Of Bad Dreams**

(THIS IS NOT A FOREDREAM IT IS JUST A DREAM WHICH WILL NEVER EVER EVER COME TRUE!!!!!!)

_There was a huge battlefield, bodies littered everywhere. Everything covered in blood, the stench of death thick in the air made me want to gag. All the buildings were in ruins some still on fire, I couldn't do anything but walk on. It was sunset; the dying colours of the sun bathed the scene in a terrible red. I stumbled and fell to the ground, I groaned and tried to pull myself, I glanced at the body next to me and stifled a scream, it was Sylvia. Her throat was slit her eyes still open, a look of intense horror forever captured in the eyes that had once looked at me with such kindness._

_I stumbled up a hand covering my mouth as in tried hard not to wretch at the sight and turned around abruptly trying to get the image out of my head, and I immediately wished I hadn't. There slumped over a sword that was stuck into his torso was Hem. The tears were flowing heavily now, everywhere I turned I saw another friend killed in more and more horrifying ways._

_I lurched towards one of the buildings afraid of what I might see the doors were suddenly flung open, I grasped my sword getting ready to use it. I was suddenly consumed with hatred and anger. I lunged with the sword not even looking up to see who it was. The sword went in deep, I glanced up and screamed. It was Cadvan._

"Maerad! MAERAD!!! Wake up!!!" Maerad sat up, sweat covered her brow. She glanced around, she was in the cave that Cadvan and she had decided to spend the night whilst travelling to Innail.

"Maerad?" She turned back and found Cadvan looking at her in concern, "What's wrong? What did you dream about?" Maerad hadn't noticed but tears were still streaming down her face from her nightmare.

She threw her arms around him, "I- I don't remember. But it was terrible." Cadvan's arms wrapped around her protectively rocking her gently as she cried.

"Shh, it's okay. It was just a dream." He assured her gently, squeezing her reassuringly.

"I'm sorry." Maerad said, pulling away looking down, "I- I don't know what came over me I…" Maerad trailed off because she had chosen at that point to look up, since when had Cadvan's eyes been so dreamy…? Maerad found herself holding her breath as Cadvan slowly leaned in, her eyes closed as his lips touched hers softly.

She felt Cadvan suddenly jerk away as if he hadn't realised what he was doing. "Maerad I am so sor-" he was cut off by Maerad's lips pressing against his urgently; her arms tightly wrapped his neck pulling him closer. He responded immediately kissing her back showing all the love and desire that he felt for her. His hands which were resting on her shoulders slowly slid down her sides to wrap around her waist reaching for the bottom of her shirt…

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Maerad was laying by Cadvan's side her head resting on his shoulder, covered only by Cadvan's cloak.

"Umm, Cadvan?"

"Yes my love?

""You're telling Sylvia!"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**JRK: Okay did I get everything?**

Bad dream: Check

Cadvan wakes her up and asks what's wrong: Check

Maerad starts crying and throws her arms around him: Check

Maerad answer: I-I don't remember: Check

They start making out: Check!

**JRK: Awesome! Maybe I'll finish that Twilight one-shot now.**


End file.
